Five minutes of Fame
by CherieVicky
Summary: Seiya was called to attend a phone but ...


History Original in Portuguese: .net/s/5727156/1/Cinco_Minutos_de_Fama

Five minutes of fame

- Wow! Glad you found someone!, Says a man out of an office that apparently was to be law-You could give a strength to me boy?  
Ahn-... depends!, Says our beloved Seiya  
-It is not easy! It's just you take care of my office while I give a saucy!  
Ah-ta ... so good ... seems to be easy! But .... what I get in return uncle?  
-How about a sweet? - Says the man who nadinha not like being called Uncle  
-Only one? Poxa that labor-cow!  
But boy, is not rude! When you bring back a pizza pizza! Is that better?  
Oba! Are great uncle! But behind a soda can also be?  
-... ok, ok ... i Sit on my desk and the phone rings, answer ok?

Seiya and sits on the table.

-Hey boy! Get off the table!  
-Ueh why? You yourself told me to sit at the table! Says Seiya-full of reason.  
*! What boy ass! *- Does the man-boy looks, sits in that chair there and if the phone rings, says John had lunch ok?  
-John? What John? That brother of Mary or that of the Beanstalk?  
-I AM JOHN BOY!, Says John screaming like Rochelle's "Everybody Hates Chris" Boy am leaving, be there, pick up the phone to ring and then bring you a pizza and a soda!  
Ok-Uncle John! Good lunch!  
-Thau!

John left the office and remember that the pizzerias are closed at lunch time, but soon remembered that in bakery also has pizza and markets too!

-Hihihi! Eta boaaa thing!-Seiya said putting her feet on the table!-If the phone rings I say Aloooo the Lord John was lunch! Thau!

And then the phone rings! Triim

Yes?  
"Hello?" It is the Pharmacy?  
Ixi-t! Here is ...  
-How come I'm talking to a "syrup" then? Hauhauhauha CLIC!-Cute and hangs up  
-AH! What an idiot! After I speak I'm an idiot!-Seiya says very angry!

It touches the capainha DIM DOM

"Yes?" Seiya said, opening the door  
-This is where ice called?-As a young delivery  
"Well ... I do not know ... do I ...  
-It was right here, says the couple-five candied strawberries that have already been paid!  
Oh gosh, what do I do with these five cones? Well you could eat them all! Not do not do that! Then I'll eat a pizza and drink a ginger ale alone!-Seiya says when you enter the office, holding 5 candied strawberry (nhami, nhami I love ice cream).

And then the phone rang again! TRIM TRIM

Yes?  
-It was a mistake! Who wants to talk?  
-How? But it was you who called'm crazy!  
"Oh, no! Should be have been the ta person knocking on the door!  
"Whew!

And is not that there's someone at the door yourself? DIM DOM

Yes?  
-Look here! Warm Pizza! Already paid too!, Says the same young man (but this company is selling pizza and ice cream which delivers?)  
Not-my, how am I going to hold the cones and the 5 boxes of pizza?  
-Not coming! The address is the same here! Tó, safe there! Thauzinha!  
-Oh my goodness! Says Seiya-5 cream holding in one hand and 5 pizza boxes pile up on the other hand (because it does not put the 5 boxes on the table? Ai que burro gives him zero!)

And guess what ... the phone rang again! Trimmer trimmer

Ai-! How do I take now?-And he answered the phone! Not ask me how because who told me this story was that Shun and salami green forgot to tell me how the Pegaso picked up the phone .... or do he said and I do not remember? Anyway, let's go!

"Hello?" Seiya said, when answering the phone with a voice through desperate  
-Here is a plumber!  
-What plumber?  
One who was to repair the leak of the wall!

And on the wall opposite the table of John begins to leave the water! Poor Seiya!

"Whew! NOT TO BELIEVING!-Seiya says putting the finger on the hole where the water comes out!

DIM DOMM! The bell rings as Seiya and left the door open, the same young man delivery and delivers a pasta pra Seiya! Now picture the scene! Seiya is a finger hole in the wall with your other hand holding ice cream 5 and the pasta (which was in a white plate second Shun told me), supported on one foot, what a choke!

-Oh my goodness! This ta seeming proof reality show! Or proof of Topa everything for money! But I'm doing it all for a mozzarella pizza and a chilled!, Says desperate Seiya

And suddenly, the young delivery boy comes back into office and deliver 2 boxes of Kung Pao chicken (like those of China in Box know?). Eita good company right? Delivery ice cream, pizza, pasta and chicken chess! But this time, Seiya asked the young man put the chickens on the table. (At last!)

-THIS WALL WILL FALL!-Cries someone from outside  
-What? Is it the wall? Is not ...

CABRUMMMM! And the wall that falls upon the poor Seiya!!

-UEH? What is this? Brick styrofoam? Coisa de Chapolin! Saith the voice of Seiya tired all molasses ice cream and pasta  
Hhuahuahuahuaauh-Smile Seiya! You're in the "Muggle Pranks!" - John says that comes with a microphone and behind him is a young deliveryman noble heart that goes all day to collect firewood forest (personal joke is I say so in this young man I remember the noble-hearted peasant who goes every day to collect firewood forest) with a camcorder that is, Seiya is a TV show!  
-He had his five minutes of fame, boy! Was not upset with the play, was, "says John now putting the microphone near the mouth of Seiya  
Ahn-uncle .. no no ... so to say that I'm not going to win and not refrigerated pizza?  
-No ahuahuha but until that person goes there and picks up a box for taking part in the trivia!  
Ah-so ta!-Seiya says happily going to take money from a woman with T-shirt TV

After eating the pizza mozzarella and take a chilled orange, Seiya thinks:  
* I'll never fall into trivia, what a monkey! "

Leaving the bakery where he was, he saw a large cardboard that looked like a wall writing: LOOK! And upon the phrase, had an arrow pointing to a hole! And it seemed that someone was hiding behind the cardboard, alias one person not two, because they heard:

-IS A TATATA! IS A TATATA

Seiya did not think twice and put the collar in the hole and took a pie in the face! Hhuahuah Seiya only to fall into that same old trivia Silvio Santos!

-At least now I have a few more minutes of fame! Says Seiya-cleaning the face and going to get more money on production.

TWO-THEN is TATATA! TATATA is TWO!

Moral of the story: Do not be a salami Seiya not see Silvio Santos because only those who do not watch to fall in those gotchas that time Seiya going on Headline Tv!


End file.
